japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Hiashi
Hyuga Hiashi (日向ヒアシ) is a shinobi from Konohagakure as well as the current head of the Hyuga clan. He is the older twin brother of the late Hyuga Hizashi, and the uncle to the late Hyuga Neji. He is also the husband to Hinata and Hanabi's mother, including the father of Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Hanabi. He is also the father in law of Uzumaki Naruto. Background Hiashi was born only seconds before his twin brother Hyuga Hizashi, making Hiashi the head of the Hyuga clan and Hizashi a member of the branch house, whose only purpose in life would be to protect members of the main house. Years later, when Hyuga Neji was born, Hizashi became bitter that his son would never be able to reach his full potential like a member of the main house, causing him to be openly resentful of Hiashi and his daughter, Hyuga Hinata. Hiashi was also responsible for branding the family's curse seal on Neji's forehead, further straining the relationship between the two brothers. One day during Hinata's training, overwhelmed with resentment and anger, Hizashi gave Hinata a murderous glare, Hiashi sensed the killing intent and activated the curse seal on his younger brother, causing him intense pain. He told Hizashi to leave as he would no longer tolerate incidents like this, telling him to never forget his duties. During a visit to Konoha by a Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who had come to the village to sign a peace treaty, a young Hinata was kidnapped. Hiashi however saved her, quickly killing her would-be kidnapper, only to discover that it was the Kumogakure ambassador. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's head in return for the life he had taken, or risk resuming open warfare between the two villages. Konoha, wishing to avoid another conflict, was compelled to comply, but was not willing to fulfil Kumogakure's desire of getting to study the Byakugan. Their father suggested that Hizashi be used as a body double, since his cursed seal would seal off his Byakugan upon his death. Although Hiashi tried to find an alternative to this, Hizashi insisted, saying that he would finally get to choose his own fate (to make up for his wrongdoings against Hiashi), and save his brother's life. Before going to his death, he asked Hiashi to someday tell Neji about why he had made his decision. Originally, Hiashi had trained Hinata to become the successor of the Hyuga clan. However, Hinata's lack of confidence ultimately led him to decide she was not worthy. He instead turned his attention to his younger daughter, Hyuga Hanabi. Personality Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict, as he assigned both his daughters arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance. Hiashi was willing to use the cursed seal to punish his brother and nephew for showing aggression towards the Main House. This stern nature is especially true with Hyuga Hinata; when she was assigned to Yuhi Kurenai, he told her that he was unconcerned about the possibility that she would die, saying that the Hyuga clan had no use for a weak successor. However, he truly cares for them as part of the family as seen in his hesitation to allow his brother to die to protect the secrets of the Byakugan. Similarly, he did not view Hinata's talent or potential weak, but her drive to succeed as the successor of the Hyuga clan. In the anime, Hiashi believed she was worthy of being successor, repeatedly trying to motivate her, but ultimately was convinced by his father to focus on the well-being of the entire clan, reluctantly disinheriting Hinata of her status. In the anime, when Hinata began truly pushing herself to improve, Hiashi openly applauded her. Hiashi was also very proud to hear of how hard Hinata fought against Pain. While a proud man who openly believes the Hyuga is the strongest clan of Konoha, Hiashi is also very honest, as he believed Hyuga Hizashi should have been the clan's successor after seeing Neji's pure talent and potential far surpassing both his daughters'. Also having great humility, Hiashi began to have doubts of the clan's caste system after the noble sacrifice his brother made. Knowing of Neji's animosity towards the Main House for its treatment towards the Branch House, soon after his future son in law, Uzumaki Naruto, made Neji question his choices in life, as the one who instilled Neji with such anger, Hiashi decided to make amends with his nephew and openly chose to train Neji in the Hyuga clan's full arts. Also, as this was considered a taboo to pass down secret techniques to the Branch House, this showed Hiashi to have become much more lenient and is not as strictly devoted to traditions, now desiring to end the rift within the clan, thus somewhat merging the two houses. Appearance Being an identical twin, Hiashi is a mirror image of his brother Hizashi with the exception of an unmarked forehead. He has long, black hair (sometimes depicted as brown in the anime), and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. As part of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he donned the standard uniform of the Konoha shinobi, along with a black forehead protector (bandanna-style in the anime) of the alliance. Ablities As the leader of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He's a master of the Gentle Fist taijutsu art. He is also knowledgeable in juinjutsu such as the one used by his clan, used to brand members of the Branch House Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He was also able to use the dōjutsu's extensive visual range to watch as a far off village was destroyed in an instant by the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Gentle Fist Also, as the head of his clan, he is well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques. While the full extent of his prowess remains unknown, during Orochimaru's invasion, Hiashi demonstrated tremendous skill by repelling several Oto and Suna ninja with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. He also showed his great skill with the Gentle Fist when he killed the Head Ninja of Kumogakure with a single strike to the chakra pathway system around his heart and left the fight unharmed. When collaborating with his nephew, Neji, they were able to combine the force of their Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique and deflect the Ten-Tails' tail without giving any ground. He can also use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm with such force using his both hands, that he was able to buffet one of the Ten-Tails' tails away by himself. He can also use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to hit targets seemingly out of his range. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc Hiashi made his first début in Kurenai's flashback, when she was watching Hinata's and Neji's match in the preliminary matches of the Chunin Exams. Hiashi debuted for the first time (in person) with Hanabi, watching Neji's match during the final rounds. He was amazed that Neji had been able to learn the main house's secret techniques by himself, but was disappointed by Neji's resentment of the main house, and his strong belief in fate. After Neji lost to Uzumaki Naruto, and seemed to have found himself at a crossroads in his life from Naruto's words, Hiashi decided to tell him about the circumstances surrounding Hizashi's death. Although Neji did not initially believe him, Hiashi's bowing to him for forgiveness showed him that it was true. In the anime, he also gives Neji a letter written by Hizashi, explaining the circumstances surrounding his death. Invasion of Konoha arc When the invasion that was devised by the Otogakure and the once allied Sunagakure ninja began, Hiashi assisted the other Konoha shinobi in driving the renegade forces out of the village. Surrounded by shinobi, one of whom confidently commented that there was only one opponent and several of them. With his Byakugan activated, Hiashi used the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to defeat them all in one fell swoop. He then told them that the Hyūga were the strongest in Konoha; a fact they would do well to remember. In the anime, after a pair of Kumogakure ninja tried to steal the Byakugan, kidnapping Hinata once again. After hearing about what happened from his father, he and Hyuga Ko set out to rescue Hinata. He arrives just as Neji is about to be struck fatally after trying to save Hinata. Hiashi blocks the attack using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Upon realizing who he was, the ninja attempts to flee, but Hiashi uses the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to stop him. When Neji questions him on why he'd leave the battlefield to come after them, Hiashi tells Neji that Hinata is his precious daughter, and that Neji his nephew, is a precious memento of his late brother. Sasuke Retrieval arc Towards the end of the arc, after the Sasuke Retrieval Team returned to the village and Neji was resuscitated by the medics at the hospital, Hiashi began taking a more active role in Neji's training. They were seen at the Hyūga estate sparring until Hinata brought them tea and Hiashi declared that they should take a break. During this time, the three casually chatted until Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, and Aburame Shino arrived on the compound to get Hinata. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Invasion of Pain arc Hiashi was noted to be away with Hanabi during Pain's attack on Konoha. He left Hinata's protection to Hyuga Ko during his absence. In the anime, while he and his younger daughter were dealing with political matters between the Hyuga and allied clans, they received word about the attack. Upon returning the village, they were horrified at the level of destruction following the attack and even more surprised to hear that no one died. What truly amazed Hanabi and he father was that it was Uzumaki Naruto who saved everyone, after he was protected and inspired by Hinata who risked her life to help Naruto. Later, seeing Hinata grow so strong and determined yet retained her kindness, Hanabi was very happy for her sister in finding her own path, becoming determined to do the same. In the spirit of this, she cheerfully asked her father to train her, to which the father proudly agreed. Adventures at Sea arc At a meeting held by the Hyuga clan regarding the impending war, Neji is appointed as the commander of the clan on the frontlines by Hiashi which shocked some of the members. Hinata later meets with Kurenai where she is told by Nara Shikamaru that he and quite a few of the other members of the Konoha 11 had seen Naruto since he left the village and that Tsunade was looking for her. Hopeful that Tsunade had in fact requested her to go on a mission so she could see Naruto she goes in search of her only to be disappointed. She along with the other females of the Konoha 11 and Shiho are later invited by Tenten to a girls night out Yakiniku Q. Somewhat saddened that he wasn't invited, Akimichi Choji comes up with the idea of a guys night out at the same place. The two groups talk about Naruto and the past, reminiscing about the first Chūnin Exams,and Uzumaki Naruto. The girls are later joined by Shizune and a moderately intoxicated Tsunade. Tsunade attempts to apologise for how she dismissed Hinata earlier but Hinata tells her it was fine as she knew what she had to do. The next day during her training with Neji she tells him that she bore no ill will towards him for her father's decision and that he was the right person to lead them in the war. Fourth Shinobi War arc When Hiashi returned to Konohagakure, he was assigned to the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces under Darui's command. While his division was taking up their post and Akatsuki's army was starting to advance, Hiashi used his Byakugan and saw not only the White Zetsu Army clones, but many revived shinobi mixed in with them as well, including, much to his shock, his brother, as well as Kato Dan and Sarutobi Asuma amongst the reincarnated shinobi. Hiashi confronted Hizashi who cursed that though the branch family was supposed to protect the main house, he stood before him as an enemy and lamented that this must be his fate for defying the main house while he was alive. Remembering his brother's last words to him before his death, Hiashi stated that there was no such fate and that Neji and Hinata were on the battlefield fighting alongside one another to prove that, not as branch house and main house members, but as two comrades protecting one another. With this, the two brothers began battling. As the battle at the coast concluded, Hiashi stood on Choji's colossal fist as the latter restrained his brother in his fist. Hiashi along with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces later relocated to the battlefield where the jinchuriki were located. Announcing their arrival, Hiashi apologised to his fellow jonin that they had kept them waiting so long, and then commended Ino for throwing the beast's attack off even though her control of the Ten-Tails was short lived. Hiashi later stood alongside the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces to face their opposition. As the Alliance's attempt to incapacitate the Ten-Tails proved futile, and the now fully-matured beast emerged from the hole it had been trapped in Hiashi noted that its Tailed Beast Ball destroyed an entire town far away in an instant. He also watched on after he realised that the next blast was headed towards the Alliances' Headquarters. Instructing Neji to use the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique along with him as the Ten-Tails attacked once more, Hiashi later told Naruto that this wasn't the time to get distracted. He goes on to tell him that in war there was always the possibility that people might die, but they had to fight on to ensure that everyone didn't die and that he, Neji, and Hinata were going to protect him on the battlefield. Deflecting the subsequent projectiles which rained down on them, Hiashi used the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm technique to deflect the beast's tail, which was headed straight for them only to see the beast launch an pinpoint attack at Naruto and Hinata. Afraid that neither Neji nor Hinata would not be able to deflect it in time, Hiashi watched in horror as his nephew used his body as a shield to protect Naruto and Hinata and later passed away, having been heavily injured. As Hiashi watched on, he apologized to his brother for not being able to protect Neji. After Hinata had been enveloped with Kurama's chakra, Hiashi watched on in amazement as she was able to deflect on the the beast's tail with a simple Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Hiashi later watched on as the events unfolded on the battlefield. When the Ten-Tails' body disappeared from the battlefield, and an Akimichi beside him questioned whether or not the beast had been defeated, Hiashi told him that was not the case. He was put under a genjutsu by Madara, and was free from the technique by Naruto and Sasuke after the war ended. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Hiashi can been seen amongst the villagers. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Two years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Hiashi and his bodyguards were confronted by Otsutsuki Toneri. After turning down his request, he is attacked and left defeated by Toneri's puppets. Heavily injured, Hiashi attempts to make his way to Konoha but collapses on route where he is rescued by Uchiha Sasuke. Later Sasuke returns Hiashi to Konoha in order for his injuries to be tended to. After the five Kage decided to destroy the moon, Hiashi pleads to Kakashi to reconsider as both of his daughters were on the moon. He later attends Hinata and Naruto's wedding. Quotes *(To Hyuga Neji) "Hinata is my precious daughter. And you are the precious memento of my late brother." Relationships Hyuga Elder Hyuga Hizashi Hinata and Hanabi's mother Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Hanabi Hyuga Neji Uzumaki Naruto Hatake Kakashi Knownable Relatives *Hyuga Elder (Father) *Hyuga Hizashi (Younger Twin Brother/dead) *Hinata and Hanabi's mother (Wife) *Hyuga Hinata (1st Daughter) *Hyuga Hanabi (2nd Daughter) *Hyuga Neji (Nephew/dead) *Uzumaki Naruto (Son In Law) *Uzumaki Boruto (Grandson) *Uzumaki Himawari (Granddaughter) Trivia *Hiashi's name means daytime or position of the sun. According to the databook(s): *His favorite food is devotion frying (tempura). His least favorite foods are cheese and egg cuisine. *His favourite phrase is "Steadfast and unswerving"' (確乎不抜). *His hobbies are playing Go and shoga, which is a field of art that combines calligraphy and painting. It is considered a very important skill for a classic literati. *In Finally a clash! Jonin vs. Genin!! Indiscriminate Grand Melee Tournament Meeting!!, Hiashi stands behind his youngest daughter before the start of the event. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Eizo Tsuda *'English' : John DeMita all information on Hyuga Hiashi is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiashi_Hy%C5%ABga Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 166-022.jpg|Hiashi with his family. Naruto Shippuuden 166-023.jpg|Hiashi training Hinata after his younger brother's death. Naruto Shippuuden 166-058.jpg|Hiashi sees that Hinata's training is a complete waste of his time. Naruto Shippuuden 192-331.jpg|Hiashi saves Neji. Naruto Shippuuden 192-353.jpg|Hiashi tells Neji that Hinata is his eldest daughter, and to him he {Neji} is a precious memento of his late younger brother. The-allied-shinobi-forces-jutsu.jpg|Hiashi with the ally shinobi force. 10441067 652510641510473 587422352320641589 n.png|Hiashi sees that the Ten Tails attack is heading for the location of HQ. 10403287 652512641510273 846026232363903746 n.png|Hiashi and Neji tells Naruto that he is the key to the success of the Fourth Shinobi War. 10430438 652512684843602 3926809510517528532 n.png|Hiashi with his family while he tells Obito that the Hyuga clan is the mightiest noble family of Konoha. 10390260 652519678176236 346637887748684177 n.png|Hiashi informs everyone on the battlefield that Neji is dead. 10389479 652522501509287 670137436625157850 n.png|Hiashi asks Hizashi to forgive him about Neji's death. When he sacrificed himself in order to protect Hinata, and Naruto from the Ten Tails attack. 539987635819.jpg|Hiashi sees Naruto give everyone kurama's chakra.